


Tied

by TheMightyZan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, F/M, NSFW, Shibari, Smut, not safe for work, rope binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyZan/pseuds/TheMightyZan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull helps the Inquisitor to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied

He had said he was going to tie her up.

She had agreed readily, after all it was something that they had done often, amongst other often things, and she had all but bounded to the bedroom in anticipation.

But this… she had not expected this.

He had told her he wanted her to focus on the feel of it, the experience.  When she had laughed at the idea he blindfolded her.

“You have been too stressed, you need to relax.  This will help.”  The words were whispered in her ear, his breath a warm puff, before she felt his lips draw slowly down her jaw.

She was relaxed.  She was, of course she was, but there was no reason not to play along.

He had settled her on her knees on the edge of the bed, his hands steadying her before moving away.

He returned a few moments later and climbed onto the bed behind her.  Taking her arms he brought her wrists up behind her back and began to loop what felt like silk rope around them.  He worked until her arms were snug together, caught in the soft pressure of their bindings, and then began to wrap the rope around her torso.  She lost count of the times he circled her, alternating between over and under her breasts until the pressure on either side of them caused them to feel fuller and more sensitive as they jutted unnaturally out in front of her.

It was surprisingly pleasant, comforting, the way the rope wrap and tightened continuously around her, and the way his hands and the ends of the silk brushed over her nipples with each pass caused her breath to deepen until she felt almost mesmerized.

Entranced.

His breath was back in her ear again, the warm moisture of it causing her to shiver as he asked her if she was alright.

She was fairly sure she nodded since his mouth moved away after nipping at the pointed end and the slow wrapping continued.  By the time he was finished with her top her hands were snug between her shoulder blades and her back was arched back to accommodate, which caused her breasts to push forward, straining against their entrapment.

She felt Bull shift and stand from the bed, his hands running along the rows of ties and drifting down to brush over one of her nipples.  The contact had her letting out a soft moan, her nipples were more sensitive then she had ever felt before, and she could feel the blood pulse through them. Hearing the sound, Bull slid a finger over her nipple again, drawing another moan, before carefully laying her back.

He moved her so that the heels of her feet stayed settled near her hips, her legs splayed out and open so that she could feel the breeze from the open door over her center.

She was more than a little surprised when she realized she was already wet.

He began wrapping her leg, starting at her knee in what felt like a looping ladder and stopped her from being able to straighten it.  As he reached the top of her thigh he would rub the end of the rope over her center with each pass of her inner leg until she was groaning and trying to arch into the fleeting touches.

He finally stopped so that he could attach several lines from her legs to the ropes at her chest, and pull until her leg was pulled as far to the side as it could go without being too uncomfortable.  From there he attached several lines up and around her throat, her body rocking gently with each new knot and loop he tightened.

By the time he had worked his way back down to her other leg she was relaxing again.  He had been right, there was something relaxing about feeling so constrained, the pressure of the rope almost snug even as it made almost everything more exposed.  It should have been uncomfortable, embarrassing, but all she could think was that she felt almost secure.

Bull’s hands smoothed over her when he was done, the rough callouses of her palms catching at her skin and the silk, ghosting over her breasts and her center until her breath began to quicken.  She could feel everything as if it had been magnified.  She was over sensitive; the skin between the ropes felt flush and full and ached for more.

“Bull.”

“Hush, Kadan.  I’ll make it better.”

His hand skimmed over her nipples again before tracing up her neck and to the side of her face so that his thumb could brush her mouth, smoothing over the bottom lip, tickling the skin, before dipping inside to slide over her tongue.

She took the cue and closed her mouth around the digit, her tongue lathing the pad as he began to draw it in and out of her mouth.  She wanted to take more than he was giving, wanted to wrap her hands around his arm and hold him still while she worked her tongue over each of his fingers, but all she could do was strain her neck up in disappointment as he pulled away, her limbs held tightly in place and stopping her attempts at movement.

Creators, she couldn’t figure out why that only seemed to make her wetter.

He trailed his thumb down and over her breasts, the wet tip of it teasing her nipples again before moving down and dipping into her bellybutton.

Finally, finally, he brought it to her heat, the dripping center of her that was slowly pooling with more and more pleasure.  He circled the top of her seam, his thumb brushing teasingly over her aching clit before moving lower and sinking into her with a suddenness that hat her crying out.

He worked over and into her for several minutes, quickening and slowing until she was at the trembling precipice of control.  Words fell pleading from her mouth when he suddenly pulled away, and she heard a dark chuckle in reply.

He slid her closer to the edge of the bed then stopped only long enough to position himself between her pulled apart thighs.  When she stuttered out his name, need clear on her broken voice, she felt the tip of his cock brush over her and slid in.

He used the rope to control her, move her where he wanted, lift and rock her as he slid in and out of her heat. It was overwhelming.  Not being able to see or move, not even to struggle with the snug bindings around her left her feeling almost disembodied.  All she could do was take what he gave her, let herself be used as he shifted over and around her, scrapped hands over too sensitive skin as he seemed to be everywhere at once.

Her nerves, all of them, felt as if they were on fire, like she was one giant bundle of nothing but pleasure and need.

Another brush of his fingers over her clit had her crying out, pleasure washing over and over her as he continued his thrusting.

He brought her up and over again and again until she felt she might simply break apart and drift away by the time he buried himself inside her and his release filled her.

She felt like she was floating as he pulled out of her and set about undoing her binding.  She mumbled something even she didn’t understand through grinning lips as he straightened out her legs, his large palms working out the aches as he went.  When she was completely free he finally pulled the blindfold from her face and she was greeted with his smugly smiling face.

“More relaxed now?”

She hummed an agreement as she slowly stretched her arms over her head and curled into him when he came to rest beside her.

Bull brushed his lips over her hair, his arm sliding under her head to cushion her as her eyes slid closed.  “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”


End file.
